My Best Friend My Brother
by Madilayn
Summary: Scott and Virgil Tracy have always been best friends as well as brothers. Written as a Secret Santa fic for FlyBoyTracy on Tumblr


Scott Tracy nestled against his momma's side and stroked the swelling of her belly that contained (apparently) his new baby brother. He giggled as he did so, feeling lumps and bumps that weren't readily apparent under his mother's loose shirt.

Lucy smiled down at her young son, one arm around him and the other resting on her belly. "Not long now, Scotty, until baby arrives. He already likes you. Momma can tell."

Scott grinned, his vivid blue eyes wide and he hugged her belly. "Love baby too, Momma."

"I know. You are going to be the best big brother to baby." The sound of keys rattling in the door made them both look up to see Jeff entering and looking relieved as he stepped into the air conditioned room, neatly hanging up his uniform tunic, tucking his cap into the pocket. As he stripped off his tie and flung it over the tunic he bend down and caught up Scott as he ran on two chubby legs towards his much loved father.

"How's my boy today?" Jeff said, swinging him high into the air, to the great joy of the small boy.

"Daddy, daddy!" Scott clung like a monkey to his father and proceeded to happily babble away about the day - most of which Jeff couldn't understand but he smiled and nodded anyway as he sad on the couch next to his wife and kissed her lovingly.

"And you, my Lucy?"

She returned the kisses and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm going to be pleased when this one makes his appearance," she said. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's not much bigger than Scotty. Fortunately he seems to be a lot more placid."

Jeff kissed her on the head. "It wouldn't be hard," he said, stroking her belly.

"He loves music already. When I play or listen I can feel him snuggling inside me – quite content." She felt a small hand patting her and smiled adoringly at her son who was sitting on his father's knee and patting her. "And he also responds so well to Scott. I can feel him reaching for him."

Jeff shook his head. "The fancies you have," he said.

Lucy just smiled. "You'll see. I was right about Scott."

* * *

Scott was frightened. Even though Grandma and Grandpa were with him, Momma and daddy weren't.

Momma had said that she and daddy were going to get the baby and would be back, but that was _hours_ ago! Scott had had lunch and his afternoon nap since then! What if Momma never came back? What if she decided she liked the new baby better?

Scott began to whimper. He wanted Momma. _Now_!

Sally Tracy did all she could, but Scott wouldn't be consoled. Not his favourite warmed milk, or his plush plane or any of his other toys would work. All he wanted was his mother to come back to him.

Jeff was feeling a mixture of joy and relief. This second baby was much bigger than Scott and Lucy had had a much harder time giving birth, and Lucy and baby Virgil were both staying at the hospital for a couple of days so that Lucy could rest. He was thrilled that Virgil had arrived safely, but also relieved that Lucy's labor had been hard, but quite short. And that Virgil seemed to be a placid baby.

He was surprised to arrive home to find his oldest son in a complete temper. Scott had storms, but they were usually over quickly. He took his oldest son from his mother and tried to soothe him.

"Hey Scotty, what's with the tears? No need to cry."

"Momma! Momma! Momma gone!"

"She's only gone for a couple of days, son. It was time for your baby brother to arrive, and Momma and Virgil are very tired after he arrived. So she's staying with him in the hospital for a couple of days until they are both feeling better."

The little boy was still crying but not as much. "Want Momma!" he said snuffling into his father's neck.

Jeff patted him on the back, knowing exactly his feelings. He was missing Lucy's presence in the house already, and knew that he would not sleep well that night. He never slept well without her curled up against him.

"We can go and see Momma tomorrow, Scott. And you can meet your new brother." He could feel his little boy hiccupping against his shoulder, tears were still flowing, but the tantrum had passed.

Jeff sat down gratefully at the kitchen table, and shifted Scott to sit on his knee. He hadn't realised that Scott would get so upset, and determined that he would never let his family worry about him and Lucy not coming back again.

* * *

Lucy smiled as her husband and oldest son came into the hospital room. She was sitting cross legged on the bed and held out her arms to her little boy who leaned from his father's arms to get to her. "What's this I hear about you thinking I wouldn't come back?" she asked him as he snuggled into her, clinging tight. "Momma will always come back for you, my little man! I promise."

She put her face up for Jeff's kiss and then grinned as he went to the crib next to the bed where their newest son lay napping. "He looks much better than he did yesterday," Jeff said.

Lucy was rocking Scott who just seemed content to be cuddled with her. "Well, he'd had a rough trip yesterday. I think he's beautiful."

Jeff sat down on the bed with his newest son cradled lovingly in his arms. All that could be seen was a tuft of black hair. "Scott? Son? You want to meet your new brother?"

Scott peeped out from his mother's side. He was here? The baby in momma's tummy was here? He climbed over the bed to sit next to his father and felt his mother gently pull him further back. "Don't fall Scott. Be careful."

Jeff turned and brought the baby down to Scott's level so he could see. "This is Virgil. He's come to be your new little brother."

"You'll have to be careful with him first Scott," Lucy said. "But you're his big brother and you will need to look out for him and help us to teach him. And he's going to be by your side always, as brothers are. He's going to be your first friend."

Scott leaned forward just as the baby's eyes opened. Blue, as all newborn eyes were, but in the depths was a tinge of honey brown. Scott reached out one tiny finger and gently stroked it down the baby's face, unable to move his eyes away. He heard everything that his mother was saying and took it straight to his heart.

* * *

Scott looked at his brother, who shifted uncomfortably on his bed. "Don't expect sympathy," he said, trying to be stern. "You came home from that mission and didn't get yourself checked out. And then you started working on Two."

"I thought I was OK."

"Breaking your own rules, Virge. Allie was terrified when you went down."

"Like I said – I thought that I was OK."

Scott shook his head incredulously. "Virge, you stopped a falling elevator using you and the exosuit. I thought I was the one who did dumb things."

Virgil grinned – or grimaced. Scott wasn't sure. "I can't let you have all the fun. How did you find out?"

"That Fire Chief – McCready – she contacted us to check on you. Just as Allie let out a shriek that brought Brains running to the hangar. I got back to the middle of the chaos."

"And a good time was had by all. But honestly Scott – I'm fine. The fact that I'm here in…." Virgil paused and looked around the room. "Your bed. Really?"

"You're my brother. And my best friend. I had to keep an eye on you, so we brought you here. You've put on weight, Virge." Scott's blue eyes were twinkling, now that he knew that his iimmediate younger brother was not in any immediate danger or severely injured. Muscle strain, Brains had said. Bruising. It would be a week or so before Virgil was fully up to full strength. But nothing broken.

"It took me, Gords, Allie, Brains and Max to get you up here."

"I'm not fat. It's all muscle." Virgil tried to look outraged, but failed. He tried to sit up, and drew in a sharp breath.

Scott hastily moved to help him, his hands gentle, his arms strong as he helped, and Virgil gratefully leaned back against his big brother. "I don't need you smothering me," he said. "Just help me get to the bathroom and then back to my own bed."

"Bathroom yes – but you're staying here. Brains said bed rest for the next couple of days to let your muscles heal. Minimal walking"

"Brains is a mother hen."

"Brains is only doing what you'd do. Have done. Be grateful – I could be letting Gordon loose on you."

"For that I am grateful." Virgil manouvered himself to the edge of the bed, gratefully accepting Scott's help and leaning against him as he made his way to the bathroom.

He didn't complain as Scott helped him to the hot shower and then helped him dress in fresh pyjamas and back to the bed where he relaxed with a sigh. It had been a while since he had been injured enough to need help, and he had almost forgotten what it was like to just put himself in the hands of his big brother to be looked after.

Scott's bed was comfortable, and he just enjoyed himself relaxing. Scott bought in his sketch pad and pencils and a LiteType. And hot chocolate – his favourite treat. It's warmth seemed to ease sore muscles and the bruises that were livid even on the tanned colour of his skin.

All three of his earth-side brothers were there when Cass McCready called again and the room rang with laughter during the conversation. She repeated her offer for him to join them in her batallion during his holiday and he happily accepted. It sounded like fun.

Scott came out of the bathroom in his own pyjamas. "Move over – I'm not spending another night on the floor."

Virgil just stretched out. "You chose to put me here," he said grinning. "Tough it out big brother!" He then moved to the side of the bed. The last time he had shared a bed with his oldest brother was….

When momma died. In that bleak, horrible time, when his best friend had been just as devastated as the rest of the family, but had lived up to the promise he had made to take care of his little brothers, to be the best big brother.

He could remember that horrible time, when it was only in the darkest part of the night that Scott could let his own grief overrun. It was his turn to hold his best friend close, and to offer comfort.

Everything they went through had only drawn them closer. Through school, through differing paths of study, they remained best friends.

He felt Scott settling and closed his own eyes.

Scott made sure Virgil had fallen asleep and then he put his arms behind his head. His mother had been right. She had said that Virgil would be his best friend, and she was right. Despite being two completely different people, with different personalities, they were still best friends as well as brothers.

Scott knew that with his brother by his side, he could accomplish anything. As he drifted off to sleep, he was smiling.

Momma was always right.


End file.
